


梦境陷落

by ShiningPuppy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), 赛博朋克 2077, 赛博朋克2077
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Golden shower, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Other, PWP, Rough Sex, Roughness, piss drinking, 圣水, 扶她, 扶她朱迪, 直肠触摸, 纯肉, 重口味, 非清水, 饮尿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningPuppy/pseuds/ShiningPuppy
Summary: 不知何故长出了不似男性生殖器的棒状物的朱迪和V的激情缠绵。而后朱迪因为醋意大发对V展开更凶猛的攻势。一万六千字无过多剧情纯肉文。
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy x V, female v/ judy alvarez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	梦境陷落

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：Shining Puppy & Cor Cordium  
> CP：Judy x V （中间有一点点V x Judy）
> 
> 因为各种原因这个Warning+前言会很长请务必看完。
> 
> 扶她朱迪，类男性生殖器描写有，设定混乱。  
> 反感扶她或者类似棍状物抽插/ 射精描写的请不要继续阅读。  
> 圣水饮尿play有，直肠触摸有，所以有洁癖的也请不要继续阅读。
> 
> 此篇文产出原因是我不想当人而且我只想写肉。
> 
> 你可以不喜欢但请允许它存在.JPG（小四脸）
> 
> 我谢谢您嘞。
> 
> 看文前可以搜索以下几个姿势方便快速理解体位。  
> 开始到结束姿势分别是Bunny Bounce→Teaspooning→The Dolphin→The Triumph Arc。
> 
> 写文时听的BGM: Omido的LSD，盆栽哥Wicked Games/ Often/ Earned It/ The Hills，Labrinth的Formula和King Kavalier的Bad Drugs。
> 
> 感谢仙女妹妹这几天的辛苦劳动，爱妳，比心。
> 
> 预警读完还是想看的话，那就——
> 
> Bon appetit.

睁开双眼的朱迪明显感觉到自己身体的异常，裆部前所未有的累赘感如同警铃在脑中大作，除开与熨帖着光洁的大腿肌肤的顺滑布料外，另有略显生硬的触感因为睡姿而与腿根挤压在一起。

被硌住的不适促使她掀开自己的被子，随即看到了一根尺寸略显惊人的……棍状物。说是棍状，全赖这玩意似乎与常见的男性性器官略显差异，一时间的错愕让她的脑袋完全处宕机状态，根本搜寻不出合适的形容词。

确认了不是什么大手笔之下的可拆卸义体的恶作剧后，朱迪忍不住在心底咒骂了一句，无奈之下被迫接受了这位不速之客。粗粗打量这根生殖器仍隐隐泛着玉雕的光泽，独特的质感引诱着她探出指尖，触碰到根部的突起，又顺沿着精致纹理移至顶端，指甲刮擦在粉红色的冠状物上，陌生的酥麻感从尾椎升腾起，贯穿小腹汇集在那一点，瞬间就唤醒了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。

操！这究竟是什么鬼东西！

正待仔细打量同时犯愁如何向恋人解释这荒谬一幕的人，仅仅相隔数分钟就遭受了今天命运的第二次戏弄：

「亲爱的，起床了吗？我们今天——」脚步声伴随着V温柔的声线从形同虚设的门帘处传来。「V，你先别——操！」

面面相觑间，朱迪目睹自己的小南瓜嘴巴不自觉地张开，僵硬的下颚也久久无法归位。那双属于雇佣兵精明的眼神里交织着震惊与疑惑，停留在她那处羞于见人的阳器上用力地眨了眨，仿佛询问这是什么“惊喜”，又或者说，只有“惊”没有“喜”。

她会怎么想自己呢？会不会对此感到不适与反感呢？接二连三的冲击与自我质疑，朱迪的脑袋已经被羞耻感搅得满是浆糊，平时的伶牙俐齿更是在此刻全部化作不堪一击的防线，尤其是当属于恋人的目光因为得不到解答，而像温度过高的烙铁在所及之处都留下了令她面红耳赤的印证，朱迪只能凭借本能，手足无措地胡乱抓起手边的被褥，掩盖住那处罪恶的根源。

平时惯常以强势且主动姿态示人的年上者何曾在与V四目相对时经历过这种程度的难堪，后知后觉的自尊感与对对方未知态度的恐惧，几乎快要逼仄生理盐水从眼眶底部渗出来。

「V……我……」本意做出聊胜于无的解释，开出口却因为早就消失殆尽的底气，以至于话音落到自己耳中都加剧徒劳感。

被朱迪眼中极罕有的失落与脆弱刺痛，V意识到自己的失态才急急忙忙回了神，她上前在床沿边坐下，环了环因为防御姿态而耸起的肩胛，又爱抚过开得绚烂的血色玫瑰，直至将她的脸收入入掌心之中，牵引那闪躲的目光与自己交汇「嘿，听我说。我知道这……但不管怎么样，我永远爱你。」

V瞳孔里如同纯度极高的水晶，暗红色的海洋里孕育着温柔与真诚。正如她所言，朱迪能够从中接收到其中传达的讯息：无论变成什么样，只要是她的决定，V就会无条件的支持。

一颗悬在半空的心暂且安全落地，却仍有心无力地想要辩解当前处境，本来揪着布料的手覆过脸颊上的V的掌背，将那属于恋人的温柔更无缝贴合面庞轮廓。「不是，这……」她焦躁地组织着言辞「这不是我做的，我从没想过它会——」。话语被柔软的下唇中央搭上的拇指指腹所打断，示意她其实无须解释。身体陷落在一个紧实又舒适的臂弯，朱迪那些扎根在太阳穴里隐隐作痛着的情绪，也随之不再叫嚣。随即感受到热气与V身上独有的淡淡气味萦绕住她耳廓：

「它还挺可爱的不是吗？」

涨红着脸的朱迪细细想了下，自己的下体形状确实与以往那些摆在储藏柜里的仿真小玩具有所出入，试探性地问道「你……觉得它可爱吗？」

「你的所有都很可爱。」得到V暗藏挑逗意味的肯定回答的，朱迪意图慢慢掀开布料，未曾想到方才汹涌袭来的羞耻感已然让器官变得硬挺，不若其主人的遮遮掩掩，正巧相反，它毫不费力地将薄被撑起，勾勒出令人遐想连篇的形状。

果然只需要轻轻一扯，胯间整根因为充血涨成楮红的生殖器就暴露在视野中一览无余，顶部由三朵象征着淫靡与欢愉的花蕊组合而成，约莫成年女性三根手指稍稍并拢的直径，包裹着正中花心的口器；越过顶端往下是稍细的柱体，盘绕着凸起的血管筋络，犹如生命力旺盛的藤条，渴望着粘稠体液的浇灌使其保持永恒的鲜活。柱体的半身上披着形如阴唇的外衣，这让整个阳器看上去犹如一朵从阴蒂演变而来的血肉之花。

整根肉柱弯曲上翘，似是有意炫耀自己的美感，朱迪不可抑制地想象着它在V体内来回抽插，被壁肉攀附吸吮的紧实感，更忍不住期待用那高昂的顶部取悦摩挲着敏感点会对雇佣兵小姐带来怎样的影响，只觉得在一时比一时强烈的肿胀感中，逐步加重的喘息钩织着内心欲望。

显然V没有顾得上这一点，好奇心驱从她握住阳器根部，像是技术精湛的战斗者虔诚地握着武士刀的刀柄，轻轻转过半圈手腕，调整到一个托扶的位置，耳畔立马传来了一记语带战栗的长叹。

啊哈……

摆在面前的潘多拉魔盒让V没忍住开始上下摩擦着那朵血肉之花的柱头，情欲开关在手掌的摆弄下，收获了更多来自朱迪的反馈。

不多时，第一次亲身体验别样快意的人就在轻呼出声后感到暖流被下体蠕动着推出体外。

原以为自己这么快就射在V手里已经足够羞耻，但V犹豫地抬起手掌打量了几秒，继而面带恶趣味的笑看着自己的窘迫。她缓慢且小心翼翼用舌尖品尝手上淡白色的液体时，朱迪的脸刷的一下就像是义体过热般的红。

朱迪有些艰难地咽下了自己口腔里不断分泌出的唾液，但滑入咽喉的咕噜声在远离尘嚣的小屋里清晰可闻，往对方的目光中多掺了几分戏谑。又或许V压根没有听见，但那双注视的眼睛一时不移捕捉着每寸情动的证据，真实想法早被吞咽而滚动的喉结出卖。

「瓦莱丽……」听着自己的恋人有些颤抖地唤着自己的名字，V吻了上去，承载着下体独特的咸腥一并分享给恋人，在鼻腔里酝酿出独有的香甜「嘘……放轻松，让我来。」V的手再次握上朱迪的阳器，拇指在顶端轻轻地摩挲着。恋人的分身在自己手里跳动，V没有停下动作，持续着同样的爱抚动作，柔软的唇瓣逡巡着一丝不挂的肉身。

V嘬吸完朱迪身上的玫瑰，接着在她的消防车上留下深紫色的痕迹，蓄谋已久地擦过朱迪因为刺激而凸起的粉褐色乳尖，敏锐的察觉到朱迪的身子被激起特殊的反应，但她只狡黠地将几寸鼻息留给了那亟待爱抚的凸起，转而借助舌头在朱迪右胸下的纹身上煽风点火。似有若无的刺激几近迫使朱迪叫出来，却因不愿像方才般过快暴露弱势，而啃咬上自己手背，借着肉体的疼痛将多余的喘息堵在喉头，胁迫它们回荡在鼻腔最深处。

明明肉柱的顶端被抚摸时有点像平日里抚摸阴蒂的感觉，只不过现在更为挑拨人心。身下巨物确实是由朱迪的生殖器变化而来，而柱身是整个阴蒂的延长物，八千多个神经末梢被握在恋人手里除了心理上第一次感受到的猎奇兴奋以外，还包括了肉体刺激所带来的快感。

雇佣兵拥有敏锐的洞察力与精准度，V的拇指也继承了主人的特质，分毫不差地按在入口处，随着每一下哒哒的声音，拇指和顶端分离的时候都能牵出因为快感分泌的透明银线。

等到V流连于朱迪的小腹，她才意识过来接下来会发生什么。朱迪当然体验过性器被含在口里的感觉，在幻舞里她也同样的感受过各种乱七八糟的别人的性经历，但是像现在这样……

「就是那里——」平日身高略高的雇佣兵此刻俯身在她双股之间中，肌肉线条分明的背由顺滑的脊线引导着一路开辟至浑圆臀部。从这个角度她无法望见V的表情，却也因此在其余感官上更加敏锐。

凭借着想象，朱迪在脑内勾勒出V的舌头在自己肉柱上舞动的画面。

舌头以柱体顶端为起点，随之整个冠头被唇瓣囊括，她的面颊会因为吮吸而凹陷向里。当嘴唇裹上柱身，温暖的口腔包覆着顶端，相对湿热的环境加上时不时用舌尖抵触入口……画面感和下体的吸力让朱迪差点就射了出来。

「操……哈啊……V慢一些……」

V的舌头像柔软的蛇缠着阳器，朱迪只能眼巴巴看着自己的恋人在身下肆意的玩弄着自己最为敏感的部位，忍住了想探究V嘴里更深处的冲动，原本捂住嘴的手因为承受不住过高的刺激，此刻忙着攥紧身下的床单。

失去外物的助力，她只有咬着唇试图分散自己的注意力。V偶尔抬眼，将嘴中吞吐的盈盈爱意分出三分施舍予她，但无法忽视那吞吐着自己的肉柱的动作是多么下流，伴随着分泌出的唾液和自己的体液，在舌尖来回的搅拌里打出细密的泡沫。

这样的反差让朱迪的顶端流出了更多蜜液，雇佣兵小姐露出似有得逞的调皮神态，变本加厉卷起肉柱使两者缠得更紧，窒息感从下体沿着躯干爬上口鼻。

像是不知满足的孩童寻到了美味的糖果，V势要把粘稠的糖浆都吸食干净才肯作罢。而面对着恋人卖力的动作，朱迪也感觉欲望的潮涌孜孜不倦地从泉眼分泌，情不自禁去满足她的心愿。

身下吸吮的声音持续了好一会儿，朱迪感觉自己再也没办法克制住自己的欲望，正准备在V嘴里迸发的时候，利于倾泻的真空环境却突然灌进空气。睁开被欲望湿漉漉的眼睛，才发现V口中的动作戛然而止，那些积攒已久正蓄势待发的滚烫液体就这样被堵在了穴口，不合时宜的叫停让小腹钝钝的疼，就像是蜜液全数被硬生生地灌回身体里。

「宝贝，再忍忍。」V从朱迪身下起来，双手撑在朱迪身侧，俯下身再次寻找朱迪的双唇，以温存安抚那欲求不满的轻哼。肉柱像花，以致于朱迪都觉得V的亲吻也带了些蜜的甜。「尝到了自己的味道了吗，是不是很甜……」V在朱迪耳边轻声笑着，因为情欲变得比平时还要沙哑的嗓音挠得朱迪心里痒痒的。

原本进入了状态反而没那么害臊的朱迪却因为V一句话再次被羞耻感淹没，V看着朱迪红得像是快溢出血的整个耳朵，又在她耳垂上用牙齿磨了磨。「好好享受，我会让你很舒服的」

雇佣兵贯彻了自己享誉夜之城的言出必行守则，仅仅把一只揉搓着蛛网的手掌留给高耸的左边乳房，整个人又再次将头埋在了朱迪腿间。

原先便处于高潮边缘的朱迪在V温热的口腔再次攻上自己的肉柱时，没忍住开始动起了腰。被冷兵器和枪械摩擦出略显粗糙度额掌纹在朱迪的小腹和阴阜之间来回摸索，她想到每一次V把玩自己的储藏柜里传奇武器，也是将角角落落如此仔细反复地擦拭，只是那些死物大抵没有别样的心思，更不会不知廉耻地淌出津液诉求更多。

每一次V将肉柱含食近咽喉部位的时候都会微微翘起舌尖刷着肉柱柱身，这无疑于往爱欲之火里浇上助燃剂，高温聚集在朱迪下体，只觉得愈发的胀，欲望在容器中叫嚣着，意欲倾泻出来，而她也因期待感到头皮发麻：让眼前这个玩弄着自己的小南瓜被自己的炙热蜜液弄脏，何尝不算一种回礼呢？

朱迪主动抬起腰身，试图让肉柱挤压喉咙口的小舌，无声告诫V自己与高潮只有一步之遥，手指埋入鬓角的发根，头皮轻微的拉扯感带有明显的催促含义。看着朱迪红唇微张的喘着气， V只想马上让她可爱的恋人获得高潮。尽管从未试过深喉，但为朱迪留下这辈子都无法忘怀的第一次才是当下重中之重。

指节扣上了朱迪细腻的大腿内侧肌肤，顺势将前臂微微用力的往下压，防止主导权被夺走。V努力放松着自己的下颚还有脖子，原本就已经抵在了上颚深处的肉柱一点一点推开喉咙口闭合的食道，直到硬挺的欲望被全数纳入。花了几秒钟适应以后，顺应皮肤的张力将侵入物吐出，粘连着唾液勾连到朱迪的三角地带，如此重复作用。

被紧窄的整个咽部挤压着顶端的快感让朱迪想到了之前自己将三根手指插入V阴道内的快感。但狭小的喉部并不是人类的性器官，一旦尝试过这种独特的刺激，就再也没办法停止下来。哪怕V开始依靠整个手臂的力度擎制住朱迪的下身，试图制止她将肉柱不断地往自己咽喉深处送去，也成了徒劳。

强烈的视觉刺激令朱迪的身体在V的口里流出更多蜜液，让它们代替自己顺着食管流入恋人的身体，融化在血液与骨髓里，成为对方身体的组成部分，窥知那些藏在细致末梢的辛秘。朱迪抬臀的动作越来越频繁，越来越迅猛；V很庆幸朱迪并没有直接上手将自己死死地压住然后当作一个破烂飞机杯来使用，正因为如此她还能够透过头部以及颈部的动作来调整朱迪侵略自己的速度，不至于喘不上气。

「别……别吸了……停下V……啊——」

在某个时刻，V的余光瞥见掌心之下的腰身猛地以前所未有的程度顶向自己，吸起的腹部衬托肋骨边缘在凝着汗珠的皮肤下显得清晰可见，挺立的乳尖在空气中因孤立无援而随身体颤动着，一声尖锐的呻吟催动蜜液在V的嘴里迸发开来。朱迪能清晰地感觉到下体不受控制地抽搐，每次收缩后又带出更多，高速冲击在口腔上壁后被反射回来，逼她直面自己的淫靡。

因为最后达到高潮时不自觉将肉柱捅得太深，V还是呛了起来，不得不将剩下的爱液吐出。几秒前还仅仅存在于朱迪的体内的白浆随之顺着嘴角流了下来， V没来得及擦拭，任由它们悬在棱角分明的下颚，随着起身动作垂落到皮肤上。

朱迪这才意识到自己不经意射出的粘稠物总量有多么惊人，因为即使吞下大半，余量仍多到沾湿了床铺。方才登顶的瞬间，她只觉得脑袋一片空白。这种感觉就像平日里自己达到高潮时一样，只不过更为强烈，也更为具象化。以往的快乐仅仅通过推至顶峰的呻吟与剧烈的战栗来感知，现如今那些淡白色的、略显黏滑的爱液却无处不在。

好不容易缓过气的V有些疲惫，朱迪的尺寸是她接触过的棒状物里最惊人的，更不必提那些前男友在床上的拙劣表现，远没有此刻朱迪双眼迷离，肤色潮红的模样更能让她全身心浸润在取悦对方的成就感里。

V更加确信自家恋人的这一变化和男人没有太多的相似之处。第一次朱迪射在自己手里的时候她还想着对方是不是忽然就长了根阳具，但是与之亲密接触后她就觉得不对，那并不是记忆中精液的味道。相比之下，口腔里的味道意外得很好吃。想到这里，V立马觉得耳根子有点发烫，庆幸此刻的两人都红成基围虾，也不差这一星半点羞意。但很好吃究竟是什么奇怪的形容词啊……

心虚地吸了吸鼻子，看着胸口仍在起伏不定的朱迪，V搂过她的肩膀让腰身能依靠在枕头上休息，拨开额前浸湿的发丝留下绵长一吻，继而抬手用手背擦去被呛出的泪渍讪讪地说：「我去洗个澡。」得到默许回答的V也只当是朱迪第一次感受到这样的刺激，并且还处于贤者时间，并没有太在意。

从快感中平复了身体反应，朱迪躺在床上听到一墙之隔外淅淅沥沥的水声，放任自己的思绪随着绵延的水流冲刷着疲倦的躯体。

爽吗？很爽，和正常女体状态做爱相比，很显然这根肉柱带来的刺激更大更强。更别说以往朱迪偶尔会戴着双头龙和V一起玩耍，恋人间增加情趣嘛。而现在自己拥有一根能够塞满V身体的肉棒，能解锁的姿势和让V快乐的方式只会因此变得更多。

可胯间的肉棒依然硬挺着，莫非自己的身体出了什么问题？按理说，射精以后肉棒会变得疲软，而不是这般依然一柱擎天的模样。当然，义体假阳具是另一回事。如果这根肉柱一直是这个样子……

天马行空的思维发散到V如果最后因为性事过于频繁而被做到坏掉，然后自己带她去维克多那里修补，那到底该有多耻啊！天才技术宅的脑子直接运转失败，朱迪想破头都想不出来在自己身上到底发生了什么。

〖五分钟前〗

该死的巫毒帮！该死的病毒！

神情多变的脸上，一双深棕色的瞳孔被诡谲的蓝色光晕掩盖，V边在心理咒骂那群王八羔子，边眉间紧锁地盯着状态未知的恋人，脑海中迅速搜索处理这种棘手状况的对策。

幸好之前因为桑德拉·多塞特而染上病毒以后，维克多额外替V上了一道保险，在传输的过程中就能检测出被接入的对象是否安全无毒，于是她尝试接入朱迪耳后的终端接口，但刚刚触碰到接口的瞬间发出的电流声让她不敢再继续妄动。

搭上了朱迪的肩膀，V试图用声音将恋人从幻觉状态唤回现实，未曾料想到对方非但没有转醒，四肢却像八爪鱼一样缠上了自己。

『摸我……对……就是那儿……用力些……』

……好吧。从另一个角度来看至少这病毒并不会威胁到朱迪的生命安全。但对方比平时更主动地抱着自己的手，并把它当作了夹腿小玩偶磨蹭着私处似乎也不是什么好兆头？总不能让朱迪这个模样去见老维吧？总之，不能算作自己乘人之危就是了。

煞有介事地点点头，常年浴血奋战的雇佣兵自有一副良好的心理素质。说服自己去顺应被恋人这幅模样撩拨得不上不下的心思，只借着这“正义的借口”三下五除二地将本就被朱迪扯得不成体统的衣物褪下。

『哈啊——V，唔……再含深一点哈……唔——』

恋人胡乱蹦出的只言片语，令正忙上下其手的V有些不解。含深一点？分明自己的手指是正在朱迪的体内抽插，顺带忙着抚慰肿胀挺立的阴蒂，这话听着却恰恰相反？

怪事。不解愈发令V决心加快手上的速度，这麻烦事儿得速战速决，才能把这位姑娘送去看医生。在体内不断肆虐病毒把朱迪的甬道烘得比平日还烫，也比平日更难得到满足。直到V抱着她的臀部依靠着地心引力让整个身体把指根吞没，沉浸在自我意识里的人才哼出舒适的鼻音。但很快朱迪又开始摇摆着自己纤细的腰肢倾诉着下身的不满。『快，嗯啊……快点V……要出来了呜……』

说真的，V自认在侍奉更为柔软与曼妙的女性私处上，她那点可怜的技术力与经验从未让朱迪畅快到流出那么多爱液，但今天也许多亏这让人又爱又恨的神经病毒，小穴像是因此连系着某个神秘源头，从中源源不绝地创造出孕育世间生命的汩汩泉水，任是一颗被这座堕落城市掏空的枯竭心灵，也会因此而重获新生。

『嘿，我爱你。』虽然知道沉溺与幻境中的恋人无法听到这句表白，V还是贴在她的耳后重复呢喃着这句话，在尾音里加快了揉捻的速度。

浴室的水声骤停。躺在床上的朱迪为了消磨等待恋人淋浴的无聊时间，默默地观察着整间卧室的布局。

一进卧室就能看见正中间的大床取而代之被挪动到了最左边，原本的木质墙板被成片全身镜替换。情绪从震惊到错愕的大起大落，让她都没来得及观察整个房间的布局，更不用提之后又被口交吸引了全部注意力。

转身在镜子里看到自己，从头颈到锁骨，包括胸口一大片坦途布满斑斑点点红色痕迹，朱迪着实被吓得不轻。对着镜子做利于将双方胴体与反应尽收眼底……这么出格的想法更像是自己的所作所为。毕竟她的小南瓜偶尔在性事上会有奇奇怪怪的想法，但总是羞于开口，所以没自己这般擅长折腾。

这就让人费解了，她承认自己在经年累月的超梦素材中累积了无数变态点子，但确实从未向V提过关于镜子play的建议，另外V的表现也像已经对卧室的摆设习以为常。

揉了揉太阳穴，自己空空如也的大脑令她产生一种置身梦境的虚无感，但身体的冲动又是无可辩白般的真实……目前科技所能掌握的幻舞技术还没办法做到让她的神经突触在不受重负的状态下去感受复杂的情绪，所以连唯一分辨真伪的方法都失效了吗……？

「朱迪？」从浴室冲洗完出来的V还带着沐浴露的清香，残留的热气随着身体动作靠近朱迪，没有得到回应的她清了清嗓子又继续说：「宝贝睡着了？」「没……」有气无力的声线配上难得一见的可怜巴巴模样，忽略她胯下的巨物，那就几乎与V刚从路边捡来那只小奶猫一样，招惹得旁人不由自主哄哄她。「怎么了？」明明是年长几岁的姐姐却因为缺乏安全感时常需要自己的关心，V揉揉她柔软的发顶，视线尽量远离那过于显眼的巨物。

「V，说真的，这是不是妳给我的惊喜？」朱迪勾住V的小指，迟疑了一会将掌心相贴，从指缝中滑入后十指紧扣。她对发生在自己身上的怪事万分不解，虽然迄今为止发生一切都让她沉浸在被V爱护着的感觉中，但无处追溯的记忆像四周包围的巨大黑洞，幸福感中的隐隐不安成为柔软棉被底下那颗绿豆膈得她生疼，无法忽视。

「也许在梦里我会这么做，亲爱的。」

V双眼的暗红如夜色浓稠，朱迪望向瞳孔深处。她试图找出对方撒谎或是调笑的证据，但随着对方的脸在视野中逐渐放大，她只能屈服于逃避本能，无法分神在纠结这件事上。

就像V前面告诉自己的，好好享受吧。

〖几小时后〗

「哈啊，嗯……啊朱……朱迪啊，嗯唔……」面对面蹲坐在朱迪身上的姿势让V的乳端与朱迪亲密无间地挤压在一起，饱满的水滴状因为人为的贴近变形。显然前半脚掌作为受力点已经不足以支撑一浪高过一浪的快感，V松开了环抱的臂膀后仰，将发白的指关节死死扣在床榻边缘，膝盖情不自禁地夹住了朱迪的腰身。朱迪的双膝垫在臀瓣下，明明形如日本跪拜礼般庄严，却做着亵渎神明的勾当。

为将肉柱更好地塞入甬道，靠着皮肤的摩擦将V的褶皱阴唇撑开一些，头部甫触碰到入口没使上多大劲，就被软肉吞入。光线从窗帘的缝隙里溜进来，将朱迪头部左侧的脑机芯片反射出金属富有的眩晕光泽。

V空出一只手忘情的抚上与体温大相径庭的冰冷材质，有些用力的抓住对方的头发往后扯了扯，疼痛感反倒让朱迪浑身的血液沸腾。双手随着V上下摆动将丰润的臀掰得更开，任由体液在大腿上擦拭，同时中指恶趣味地顶在后庭的肉穴上疾速揉动。

现在这个姿势谈不上有多刺激，但这能够让她边抽插V，边贪婪地吸食脖颈之间属于对方的荷尔蒙。V肩颈颀长富有美感，但就像幼年时热爱藏暗恋对象的娃娃那样，作恶本能二十年死性不改，她想要占有它，弄坏它，在那锁骨上留下自己的吻痕与牙印宣誓主权。要说共犯那大概也得算上佣兵的高度配合，享受的表情无疑是对这种侵占的放任。

浓烈的蜜液再次灌进了V的体内。难以计数的高潮，不可避免地使胯下的花柱会变得有些颓靡，但它似有意与意志坚定的佣兵一决高下，坚挺程度似战场上无往不胜的利器，让朱迪根本不用担心自己会因为疲软而从V体内滑出来。

四指沿着脊柱上滑绕至V的乳晕打转，处于极度敏感下V双手握住朱迪的手腕示意自己需要休息「……我有点……刚刚你射了好多……」话虽如此，阴道壁却紧实地留住阳器不放，余韵让它仍隔三差五向内收缩。

「可惜你的身体不这样想哦，瓦莱丽小姐。」感知到V的下体对自己的贪恋，朱迪遂愿没有退出，保持着插入的状态托起恋人的胯将自己后屈的双腿缓缓伸直。「爷爷从小跟我说……不诚实的孩子会受惩罚。」就着被握紧的手腕，朱迪将五只张开压住V的心口，掌下心跳在挑逗的话语间加快。半跪状态的V因为躯干被按压至床平面，整个人犹如折叠起来，会阴袒露面向朱迪的腹部，褶皱的阴唇间肿胀的蚌珠挂着银白的黏液，无异于赤裸裸的求欢。

极其考验身体柔韧度的一个姿势。

「你不是很喜欢我的蛛网吗？来，抓好了，别松手。」大腿支撑着V的臀部乃至髋骨处，朱迪引导的双手穿过自己悬空的小腿和膝盖下方，摸上脚踝的蛛网。

「你……所以……你还有多少奇怪的姿势？」「足够让你下不来床。」朱迪忽然感慨起那些扭扭街的烂俗幻舞至少有一个可取之处：作为学习资料可比纵欲目的靠谱得多。只是职业生涯里见识过无数男女的裸体，也找不出一具比沉溺情欲的雇佣兵更令人神魂颠倒的了。

朱迪微微向上翘的肉柱顶端作弄着V甬道前壁些微凸起的皱褶，小穴似乎是对这个认识不到半天的新伙伴欢迎至极，没来得及冷却的淫液只有在开始抽插的时候才会一点一点的被带出来，粘连着两人交合的位置。

抽插使空气中回荡着噗滋噗滋的水声，两人不需要双人幻舞的技术也可以共享此刻的欢愉，朱迪抚着V的阴蒂，拇指随着抽插的速度上下挑逗着那高高立起的阴蒂头。从V的肚脐向上在腹部线条处勾勒描绘，分泌的花蜜似乎受到掌心温度的感召，找到了流向逐渐汇成一股，沿着柱体被推出体外。

V受迫配合着抽插的动作摆动着腰，紧贴着床褥的小腿随着摆动时不时的会微微腾空，双膝已然由于弯折而发紫，当然相比于近在迟尺的高潮，这点难耐就微不足道了。

「……哈嘶……我的小南瓜，被操了这么多次，还是吸得很紧……」周围的软肉被两指撑开，肿胀凸点与指腹紧密地挤压在一起。身体剧烈抖动间耳畔传来绝无仅有露骨话语，V想把自己的失态归咎于对方的作恶，辩驳的话一开口却全化作床第之间的浪叫，腰身无法压抑地抽搐起来，磨平的指甲仍然朱迪的小腿上留下了显而易见的抓痕。

双重高潮带来的快感铺天盖地，眼前的屋顶的重影让她分不清真实虚幻，只能任由对方支配自己的感官与肉体，哪怕粉身碎骨也甘之如饴。

随着身上的潮红逐渐褪去——朱迪终于将自己的肉柱从V的身体抽出，隆起的腹部因此恢复原状。身下的人像是才从沸腾的热水中被捞出，小腹在未消的快感里抽动，一张一合的花蕊让爱液如涨落的潮涌泄出，朱迪心存怜惜在被湿滑的下腹上留下温存的亲吻。

原来剥去平日里耀武扬威的外壳，冷峻自制的瓦莱丽也只会将软肋坦诚在恋人面前。

恋人。

她擦过V半阖的眼帘，细密的睫毛被雾气沾湿粘成一簇一簇。「V，看着我」听到呼唤的人平缓了呼吸，迷离的眼神费了很大劲才聚焦在朱迪的脸上。

「我是谁？」恋人这个词让她不禁想到过去V有过的经验。她承认，这个时候想起这些愚蠢的问题实在是不合时宜，她也当然接受自己女友曾与他人产生过别样情愫。可是每每意识到V这难能可贵的一面不是自己的私有，她就无法控制逐渐涌现的醋意。

不明所以的雇佣兵的嗅觉显然已经失效，否则必不可能错过四处蔓延的过于浓郁的酸味。「朱迪？……」有气无力的一句称谓让朱迪得到了片刻慰藉，她轻轻地拍打着V因为被多次蹂躏而变得更为红肿饱满的私处，让被浇灌以过多水分花园里传出湿哒哒的声响传到V自己的耳朵里。

「别……这样……」换来V的轻声求饶，那副模样让朱迪没忍住趴在她腿间开始舔弄，恋人的花瓣在自己嘴里颤抖着的感觉，辅以隐隐的不甘让朱迪好不容易变软的肉柱再次蓄势待发，甚至尺寸有增无减。口舌对蚌珠的爱抚更让V如坠身柔软棉絮之中，被恋人呵护的安心引领着她来到高潮边缘，本以为这是一次好心的“饭后甜点”，朱迪却毫无征兆地停下了所有动作。

「……保温效果……还不错」原本贴合的身躯陡然分开，硬生生失去热源的裸体被在寒冷与空虚感之间万分煎熬。「嗯啊……什么……」没有给予言语上的回应，朱迪身体力行在穴口挑取了黏液，将一只手撑在V的头部单侧注视着自己的恋人，把沾着晶莹的手指放进了她微张的口中。两人的体液早已不分你我，V甚至无法求证口中的味道来自于朱迪又或者是自己。

指节在口腔里扫过一遍，直到液体完全被舔净，朱迪施予了一个奖励性质的吻。「在你的体内这么久了还是很烫不是么？」

「那你还……」V委屈的表情像是一只被大雨淋湿的狗狗幼崽，属实不明白对方为何在最后关头停下动作，只能眼巴巴地用眼神乞求朱迪给自己一个痛快。她抬起腿磨蹭朱迪的腰身，甚至好几次都想伸手去抚慰下体，只不过每一次都被认真注视自己的眼睛所威慑，只好从咬紧下唇的牙缝里挤出细软的哼声。

「想要吗？」这幅可口的模样让朱迪的唾液腺也变得敏感，她吞咽了下，在脑海里闪过一个恶劣的念头。「想……」

意料之中。朱迪翻过身躺在一旁，撑住自己的头部牵引着V的右手覆上自己的私处，面带戏谑冲着她说：「那就自己来。」泛滥之下V几乎难以辨认自己的身体，触碰激起阴蒂连着周遭肿肉条件反射般的战栗。

得到首肯的V迫不及待地在自己凸起的肉核上蹂躏，这样取悦自己的场面令朱迪饶有兴味的欣赏着，却一改她乐善好施助人为乐的好习惯，不仅不在此刻帮助可怜的瓦莱丽小姐脱离困境，反而四处留下犯罪证据后又匆匆撤离。高明的猎食者对自己的猎物掌握着绝对的主动权，就在V再一次靠着自己的努力下临近高潮时，朱迪找准时机扣住了她的手腕。

在悬崖边缘徘徊对身体而言无异于一种酷刑。几近崩溃的V听到朱迪喑哑的嗓音贴着她的唇线不容违抗地发号施令「我改变主意了，还是想看妳被我操到高潮。」

常年的潜水习惯铸就了朱迪手臂肌肉的完美的线条，雇佣兵腰身连带臀部都被她高高抬起，肩膀则留作支点抵在床板上。欲望卷席之下的V自然顺从，像是生怕自己的表现不够卓越招来第三次的打断，自觉将双膝往两旁分开了几寸，以便私处更明目张胆地呈现，湿润发红的小穴像是对来宾的邀请函。她没有告诉V的是，实则自己的阳器对此也渴求许久。

为了避免V腰部腾久而酸疼，环过高挺的曲线撑在腰窝下，另一只手扶着自己的肉柱推入被冷落已久的花穴，顶端轻车熟路地在叠嶂中开出一条蹊径，终于再次被填满的V抿着下唇将身体前送。

慢速的抽插在经历方才的折磨后对缓解酸胀无济于事，埋下的欲望种子让V没能忍住出声催促道「快点……再往里……不会坏……」搓揉阴蒂的速度陡然加快，朱迪每次深入有意让肉柱的顶端上挑，以便摩挲小穴内凸起的敏感点，挤压出的白色泡沫将原本小腹上干透的痕迹融化，更多的液体沿着大腿内侧画成一条蜿蜒小溪。两人的频率随着动作到达默契一致，水声缠绵伴随着有节奏地呻吟为凌迟时刻的到来埋下伏笔。

「喜欢我这样操妳吗V？」

压抑许久的占有欲终于在两人的脑袋都因为高温而失去理智的时刻爆发，猛烈的撞击让V没办法完全听清朱迪的话语，只零星捕捉到喜欢二字，像溺者死死抱住浮木那样胡乱地重复着「哈啊喜，喜欢……朱迪……最喜欢……」

说完的瞬间在体内的炙热抽插得更猛烈，因床板挤压而折起的头颅令V的视线恰好能穿过乳峰之间的沟壑看到自己的小腹被顶得微微隆起。

「妳那些前任把妳操得舒服吗？」  
「妳也像现在一样这么淫荡是吗？」  
「妳更喜欢谁操妳V，告诉我，谁把妳操得更爽？嗯？」

「朱迪！朱迪！」理智在碰撞间被砸得粉碎，V的言语和记忆功能只够容纳恋人的名字，完全挺起脱离了手掌支撑的腰部，以及打开至近一百八十度的双腿，都像不知满足的饕餮纵情享用着下体剧烈搅动的肉柱。

为了让恋人记住自己的声音、名字、甚至是形状，朱迪不遗余力地将抽插阴道，恰如其分的粗暴冲撞令体液四溅，每一下把V抛向未知的高度。

朱迪从未料想过自己竟有如此强烈的欲望，仿佛在酣畅的床事中一旦停歇就会丢失她可爱的小南瓜，或许她们原本就是共处一体的肉与灵，才被宿命安排着充当这笼罩着无望与罪恶的俗世里彼此的稻草。至少在此刻愉悦与快意才是生命的永恒主旋律，虚妄空洞被对方的身体填补，像流浪者找到安身立命的寄所。如果可以，她恨不得下半生的时光就耗费在这一件事上死不足惜。

享受着性交带来的舒畅，朱迪没有任何停止兆头地一次比一次更加投入，长时间缺乏排泄的膀胱已经积蓄至承载阈值，汹涌的尿意让V顾不上开口的羞意，支支吾吾地打断朱迪的动作「停……停一下……嗯我想……去厕所……」

V的话语让朱迪动作一滞，「很急吗？」如果这紧绷的皮肤下是不堪压力的器官的话…她伸出手指点在V下腹部顺时针画着圈，果不其然看到对方为控制自己不失态而努力收缩的腹部「嗯，憋不住了……我一会就回来」随着臀部的后撤，信誓旦旦的话语让朱迪肉柱顺从地被软肉吐出，蜂拥而至的空气迸发色情的活塞声。

本以为朱迪有意放她离开，但腰间的手却冥顽不灵地禁锢着自己不见动作。V向其主人投以询问的眼神，对方只给她留了一个颅顶。

「你！要……要干什么？」不安感在脆弱的部位接触到温热鼻息时被放大到了极致。虽说以往的性爱中难免因情到深处导致分泌液中混杂排泄成分，但它们终归是被自己身体遗弃的污秽。

可高潮余韵加上朱迪直白的视线，让尿液恬不知耻地以极缓的速度渗出，汇成剔透的水珠滑落到阴唇底部与后庭接壤的皮肤。过往二十多年她从没试过将这私密举动与人分享，耻辱感充斥着V的大脑，通红着脸只能通过收缩尿道口来避免更多的倾泻。吸足水分的阴唇随着憋尿的动作在空气中主动开合，如亟待摘取的多汁植物咬一口就唇齿留香。

「那就不要憋了。」「很脏！朱迪！别舔！」置若罔闻的人被眼前的美味蛊惑，不等恋人反应，她就迅速将腿间裹着黏液的阴部尽数含入口中，两只手分按于下腹前后，轻柔地按压着饱和状态的膀胱，慢慢向自己的方向推。

「求你……啊……朱……不行……求求你……」「尿在我嘴里，宝贝，我喜欢它们，很喜欢。」

吮吸的力道同时刺激着阴蒂与尿道口，强大的负气压剥夺了V本人的意志对尿液的控制，独属于人类的羞耻心在与动物的原始冲动对峙下形同虚设，尿液终究是冲破防线源源不断地喷出。

性交和排泄带来的两种分泌液在体内流经不同通道，又殊途同归般在朱迪口中融为一体，在头顶传来的带有哭腔的单音节中灌满朱迪的口腔，大部分的去向因为其上下滚动的喉头而昭然若揭，喷洒的澄清尿液在V的剧烈扭动与抽搐下飞溅到躯干、四肢、床板乃至地板上，少量剩余的淋湿了朱迪额前的垂发。

打小叛逆的朋克女孩此刻如信徒般埋首于V的肉体间虔诚朝拜，舔舐完最后一滴液珠仍不知足，要将潮湿的吻当成荣誉勋章印在腿根。「……不要……不要这样……」徒劳的呢喃还在V嘴边一遍遍重复着，盛大的愉悦感却先一步替朱迪告诉她，你看你明明很享受。

力气伴随水分一起被排空，身躯疲软的V任由罪魁祸首将她温柔托住。转身后面朝着墙壁的镜面，V看到自己被圈入充满眷恋意味的怀抱，虚弱的瞳孔盖着一层水雾，泛着涟涟的光。

朱迪没舍得问小南瓜方才有没有因为过度的耻辱感而流泪，却因她投来的虚弱无力的眼神而认真反思起来，果然刚才的所作所为是太过火了吗。突然有些后悔起自己的操之过急，朱迪带有弥补性质的缱绻的吻扫过后背，令V熟悉的温柔触觉比一场热水澡更有效，促使过度性交的的疲倦在余温里加速蒸腾。

朱迪的脸颊靠在鬓边蹭了蹭，夹杂着日常生活中只有在贴近恋人颈部才闻得到的体香，以及她陷落情潮时多巴胺分泌出的独有气息，让V觉得自己正被爱护着。

受用万分的雇佣兵小姐在恋人的臂弯中恢复了大半精力，快感消退后可耻的画面却始终挥之不去。「抱歉……把你折腾得够呛。」听到恋人吐露的耳语轻如夕阳余晖洒落在地面的声响，  
之前因快意被抛之脑后自尊感，才后知后觉地从V的心底升腾起来。她自然不肯主动服软，只是千不该万不该，不该佯装着满不在意的语气回击那句「还行吧」。

显然V还没有意识到症结所在，这对于我们的天才幻舞编辑近乎一种挑衅，以至于种种有关该死的前男友们的纷乱思绪卷土重来，一时间变本加厉地点燃了妒火，理智也被本意只是嘴硬的话关进了狭隘的死胡同。

猫科动物上挑的眼线象征妩媚，眯起来却另有深意般传输着危险讯号，领地意识让这只小野猫在时隔经年后仍旧能捕捉恋人身上残存的他人气味，而抹除它们的最佳方法莫过于——朱迪翻身坐起，没有歧路司义体的人眼紧盯镜面，如刑具拷锁在雇佣兵的胴体上。

敌方以迅雷之势突破安全范围，V才迟迟警铃大作。目光交汇的瞬间，她的前颈被前几分钟还满是柔情的手粗暴地扣住，颈部的血脉在掌下不安地搏动求生，野生动物的猎杀游戏总是耐心漫长，而撕咬这一处脆弱作为精彩的开场秀在合适不过。

朱迪的上半身与V的背部密不可分，齿印与吻痕溯源而上找到V的耳骨，爱意酿制而成的愤怒将她一字一句凸显得咬牙切齿：「所以妳的前任们每一次都能操得妳再也说不出话是吗？」疑问词结尾并不一定代表询问，风暴的序曲却在V的小穴口又一次被熟悉的指腹触及时奏响「自找的，V，这是你自找的」。

猜到自己难逃这场浩劫的人下意识夹紧了双腿，心中悔意陡生但为时已晚。朱迪的两根手指没有预兆地分别从两处蜜穴灵巧探入，阴道对主人的荒淫习以为常，残留的黏液十分自觉地为食指开路。

但没有做过扩张的直肠口却大相径庭，意外造访的中指让干涩的后庭内部充斥着异物感，提醒着没多久前刚在恋人面前失禁的V，现在连另一个排泄口也丢盔弃甲地沦为敌方领地。

本欲坚守着最后的底线让自己不要呻吟出声，但V对此毫无还手之力。正是挣扎难耐的表情才更加吸引着身后的人，朱迪的另一只手像向上缠绕的有毒藤蔓禁锢着怀里的人，随即伸出两只手指撬开牙关，从舌根到舌尖搅动着不放过口内每寸细节，扣弄的动作不停，几次往深处插入，直到V因为干呕而试图两根异物吐出。

「好吃吗？」意乱情迷间，V只能发出含糊不清的破碎叫喊，声调一路走高。只好主动用小舌的追逐作为问题的回答，希望能得到朱迪的宽恕。三处要害同时被对方的手指攻破，胃部的呕吐感与下体的快感互不相让，促使眼中的水雾逐渐凝结成实体。

感受到V的扶握力度在小臂上留下红印，朱迪将左右手同时从V的体内抽出「起来跪好……」半是指令半是怒吼，低沉的气音化作木偶的提线，令V只有听任身体被她摆弄到理想位置。将前臂被按压在光滑而冰凉的镜面上，朱迪的膝盖不由分说撵进身前恋人的腿弯，前顶借助镜面的力量分开双腿。花蜜从穴口因为放荡的姿势而没有了软肉的吸附，从裆部竖直拖拽下来细长的一条银色丝线，触及被单前被人及时接住，作为滋润的精油毫无章法地涂覆在凹陷的背脊上。「既然妳嘴这么硬，那就让我见识下传奇佣兵的忍耐力如何？」

手死死捂住了雇佣兵的嘴，下体甚至不需要搀扶，膨胀的肉柱在顶入翕张的花穴时通顺异常。对肉柱失而复得的快意在体内横冲直撞，肩颈被朱迪的手臂钳制着，V无法转头更不想直面自己通红的双眼。阻止光线进入瞳孔带来的结果，便是褶皱处压迫与呼吸道勒缚的力道似乎被成倍放大，近乎窒息的感觉刺激的甬道壁吸食得更紧。

「看来没法从上面的嘴里发出的声音，全从下面的嘴里出来了呢，真是淫荡。」铁床的支架因为剧烈的抽动关节处吱嘎作响，房间中腥味弥漫，而气味的源头仍孜孜不倦地淌出越来越浊体液。

面部的手向后发力，令V昏眩的脑袋仰躺在肩窝处，另一只则下移至两团软肉，看看，杀人如麻却偏爱加糖咖啡的雇佣兵，外表之下不仅甜蜜而且柔软得很。没揉几下，顶峰的小点就变硬凸起好似邀约，朱迪放弃大范围的攻势，只针对那一处捏住拉拽，微妙的痛感让V在手掌下呜咽出声。

呼吸已经紊乱，臀部不安地上下骚动，擅长摆弄机械的手对恋人的内外构造可谓是驾轻就熟，与紧实的腹肌拉锯片刻便一路高歌猛进直攻要害。手指在充血的阴唇边缘打转，沿途路过小穴便借来几缕淫液喂养亟待宠幸的肉核，几次三番不深不浅的探入让V臀部微微下坐去蹭朱迪的手，只是她靠近一步对方就退三步，无奈之下伸出舌尖舔舐了几下朱迪掌心，将下体往身后送以央求对方赶紧直入正题。

朱迪不依不饶地叼着V的耳垂，用上了口交技巧叫舌尖往耳洞里钻。酥麻感让V的身体灌满微弱的电流，却被忽如其来的撕咬扯回思绪。朱迪的牙齿咬在耳后皮肤上，下了些许狠劲。当事人反倒贼喊捉贼般，把因为吃痛而绷紧了身体曲解成欲求不满，出声针对道「才一个指节就咬得这么紧了，瓦莱丽……想要我进来吗？」此刻朱迪的声音与平日判若两人，她急切地需要在熟悉的棕色眼眸中求证恋人的身份，却受姿势所限，只好忘情地扭动迎合抽插的动作来排遣满腹的酸胀。

捂在嘴上的手刹那转移至孱弱脖颈上端，拇指关节死死嵌入下颚凹陷处「哈啊——」口舌接触到久违的新鲜空气，令V急速地喘息。长时间分泌的唾液沿着手掌纹路向嘴的四周扩散，朱迪面带笑意地盯着镜子里的画面，，对自己的杰作自然是十成十地满意「……你求我……求我就满足你」「嗯……不，哈啊哈，求求，嗯求妳……朱，朱迪……求你……朱迪——」阴蒂由于过度肿胀挤开了两旁的遮羞布，也似主人一样抵住指腹赤裸裸求欢。

自己的小南瓜无下限地配合使满足感丰盈了朱迪的心，下颚指节发力，轻而易举地将偏过头不看自己的雇佣兵扳回正向，镜中人兴奋地分泌着口水，锁骨与胸口上满是泠泠亮色，挺立的两颗红果随着臀部抽动上下翻飞，V不是没因为工作原因有看过这样的淫靡场面，少有的几次在黑超梦里也只会皱着眉头匆匆略过。但绝不曾预料到任人宰割的软肉会变成自己，更不曾预料像如今这样在下颚的钳制中，亲眼目睹自己在恋人的性器上绽放。

「V……嗯……看着我」两双目光在镜中交汇，她看得见自己淫乱的模样，也看得见朱迪琥珀色双眼满载的情欲；她能够闻到空气里弥漫的咸腥和一丝甜，甚至是厨房传来的咖啡香味；嘴里是自己淫液和朱迪手指的味道；耳边是朱迪勾人嗓音说着的下流话语，小穴被抽插时啪啪作响，还有朱迪的手指在那湿润得像是泡在淫液里的阴蒂搓揉时的点点滋滋水声；一切的一切在无数次的高潮控制下都变得无比刺激，小腹的温热像是传遍了全身最后直冲大脑。

「嗯……看见了吗V……爱你的人是我……哈啊……操你的人也是我……」是我，只有我，从过去到未来，朱迪在心底重复着，像是吟诵某种古老的咒语，要将自己的小南瓜收藏独占，要让她永远永远都记得这一刻，记住自己即将喷发的炙热爱意。

阳器仍保持着顽强生命力，腰间酸涩却却彰显着身体的过劳，逆反心理作对抽动频率越发频繁，忍受针刺的疼痛让朱迪的神经保持高度清醒，肆意顶着花柱挤压子宫口。V的脚趾因为浪潮的席卷而蜷缩起来，向后勾住对方的小腿发力，白沫因为肉体的贴近全数堆积在根部。

面前的死物远没不及人类皮肤的温度，更不懂得舌尖缠绕的温存。V艰难地耗尽最后的力气将头颈扭过一个夸张的角度，双手失去镜面支撑，后伸至空气中一顿乱抓，只为寻找在脖颈处呼出的温暖气息的主人。腰身曲起形如绷紧的弦，被朱迪这个极具天赋的摇滚乐手拨弄得近乎断裂。朱迪。朱迪。手死死攥紧在发根，口中一遍遍地重复呼喊乞求抚慰，又或者这是此刻仅存的执着信念。

刹那间，宇宙万物像被人按下停止键，耳中的轰鸣仿佛相拥坠入万丈深渊。肿胀的肉柱在狭隘的甬道间喷射出满满当当的爱液，剧烈的痉挛让本来高昂的惊叫声猛灌回身体，又在片刻后变成拖拽着旖旎尾音的呻吟。她们能在亲密相拥中感知到对方与自己同时到达了高潮，更不用提潮喷随着最后的一下推动几乎全部打在了身前的镜面上，原本透明的平面被混杂的体液玷污，见证着V对朱迪肉柱的痴迷。

她的小南瓜在一个几乎剥夺了所有空气的吻后便没了声息，要不是看见对方因为急促呼吸而起伏着的胸口，朱迪可能会以为在持续太久的性事对她的昂贵义体造成了致命损伤。从中午开始到如今几近黄昏，朱迪就像是不知停歇的机器一样，不断地索取着V的温暖她们如彼此依偎的一对孤独旅人，在疾风骤雨的海面和遍布繁花的田野间来回流连。

V高潮的模样不管看几次都无法让她心满意足；体内的高温紧紧夹着自己时的温暖让她欲罢不能，自己的肉柱插入V的甬道时所带来的肉体快感还有心理满足就像属于她俩灵魂契合的证明，每一次的抽插和爱液的射出都是朱迪在V身上留下的印记。她要V的肉体只能记得自己的形状，她要V永远记得有个叫朱迪·阿尔瓦雷兹的女人曾经不断地深入过她的灵魂深处，狂野的释放着自己对她的爱意。

抱着瘫软在自己怀里陷入熟睡的恋人，带着会心的微笑替她擦拭着额头上的汗水。

她的小南瓜啊，她的小南瓜。

永远都像太阳一样耀眼可爱的小南瓜。

落日在远端没入地平线，细小的尘埃颗粒随呼吸频率上下浮动，昏暗中唯有深蓝色的眼眸发出点点诡谲的光。

此时此刻，她们与外界种种纷扰、矛盾、宿命斩断了联系，在水乳交融间全心全意属于彼此。朱迪靠在V的背后，以一种再不相见的力度环抱住恋人，口型勾勒着诀别词。

Buenas noches, mi amor.

房间彻底暗了下去。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches, mi amor  
> ↑ Goodnight, my love.
> 
> 这篇文我27号凌晨五六点开始搞？到现在已经是31号的凌晨五点五十分。  
> 有一种前面几天我在奋斗，后面几天就到仙女妹妹接力的感觉。  
> 花了快三天辛苦改文修文润色增加情节的仙女CC祝大家吃好喝好。  
> 请一定要夸她，如果不是她这篇文真的会很不合理，当然，也不会从一万二变成一万六千四百字。
> 
> 这次把我俩掏空了，一个月或者两个月后再写肉了（憔悴）
> 
> 接下来产出应该都是接近大众口味的了。


End file.
